In the following of the description, explicit reference will be mainly made to the case where the automatic closing apparatuses are swing-gates or swing-doors. However, it should be understood that the present invention is not limited to such type of closing apparatuses, being capable to be applied also to other automatic closing apparatuses for delimiting rooms and spaces, such as traffic bollards and underground rotating actuators for gates (for which in the following some embodiments of the system according to the invention will be illustrated), as well as sliding barriers, gates or doors, sectional doors for garages, still remaining within the scope of the present invention.
Presently, systems for moving automatic closing apparatuses comprise hydraulic actuators with high voltage (220 V) electric motors.
Such systems suffer from some drawbacks.
First of all, use of high voltage motors entails a more complex implementation of the systems in order to allow high safety for users and operators during installation and maintenance phases.
Moreover, the force applied to the gate is adjustable only at mechanical level through pressure calibration valves mounted on the distributor or directional valve after a pump moving a movable member of the actuator.
Still, gate movement speed is only adjustable through the use of pumps having different capacity, the characteristics of which have to be already defined at the production phase, therefore making such systems not much versatile.
Furthermore, sensitivity of such systems in case of impact of the gate on an object crossing the passage during its movement is absolutely not controllable unless sophisticated external devices, such as wings sensorised through sensitive edges or obstacle detectors, are used, which are complex and expensive also with regard to their installation.